Tufting machines are built with precision so that the needles and loopers of the machine are accurately spaced from each other along the needle bar or looper bars. The loopers and needles must be spaced from each other so that the looper bills pass closely adjacent to the needles to engage and hold loops of yarns carried by the needles. When assembling a tufting apparatus, errors in positioning these gauge elements may accumulate as the work progresses. The present invention seeks to establish consistency with these parts across the width of the apparatus, to provide a tufting environment, suitable even for narrow gauge configurations. The present invention also addresses the problem of replacing individual gauge elements that become broken or damaged during tufting. In most modular designs, a broken gauge element requires discarding the entire modular block containing a set of about one to two dozen gauge elements. The present invention allows for quick and efficient replacement of individually damaged gauge elements.
The idea of replacing individual components of assemblies in tufting machines is not new. In the past, knife holder assemblies have been devised that allow for the replacement of individual knives. The knives were arranged in pre-assembled or modular fashion in a knife holder, each knife holder having a guide mechanism which enabled groups of knives, each group in a separate holder, to be positioned on a carrying member of a tufting machine and maintained in appropriate alignment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,934; 4,669,171; 4,691,646; and 4,693,191 illustrate such prior art knife holder assemblies in which parallel knives are disposed. These prior art knife holder assemblies are then disposed in transverse bars provided with guides for positioning the holders in appropriate positions on a tufting machine.
Needles have previously been individually secured in modular gauge blocks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,949, and hooks and knives have also been individually secured in gauge parts mounting blocks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,078. These designs have used individual clamping screws to hold each gauge element in place. These blocks were not mated with slots on the carrying members and were heavily machined. In addition, the clamping screws used in these gauge blocks have typically been flat ended and have relied upon the flat tip pushing directly against the gauge element to securely position those gauge elements. When the blocks are machined from relatively soft metals such as aluminum, there has been a tendency for the threads of the block to become worn and allow too much play for all of the screws to securely hold their corresponding gauge elements.
More recently attempts have been made to incorporate needles and loopers into replaceable modular blocks. U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 37,108, 5,896,821, 5,295,450 illustrate such modular gauge assemblies in which the gauge elements are permanently embedded into the modular block. The block is attached to the guide bar with a single screw allowing for removal and replacement of the block. One shortcoming of these modular blocks is that when a single gauge element breaks the entire modular block must be discarded.